<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plushy Critic: Jurassic World (2015) by ValeriusWalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698934">Plushy Critic: Jurassic World (2015)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeriusWalls/pseuds/ValeriusWalls'>ValeriusWalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Noir (Anime), Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Super Capers (Film), Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeriusWalls/pseuds/ValeriusWalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new dinosaur being created? Legendary bringing back the series? The Plushy Critic takes a look at one of the most astonishing comebacks of 2015.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plushy Critic: Jurassic World (2015)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Singer: Show must go on! Show must go on! Yeah! Ooh, inside my heart is breaking. My makeup maybe flaking, but my smile still goes on. Show must go on! Show must go on! Yeah! I’ll top the bill, I’ll overkill. I’ll have to find the will to carry on! On with the show! On with the show! Show! Show must go on!</p><p>Plushy Critic</p><p>PC: Hello, I’m the Plushy Critic. I remember it, so you don’t have to. Jurassic Park. It is one of the best franchises there is in the history of dinosaurs. Except for Jurassic Park 3.</p><p>Clips from the Jurassic Park movies shown</p><p>PC (VO): Jurassic Park is one of Steven Spielberg’s bestest works there is. Nothing can beat the series, except the third one. The third one did not gone anywhere. Completely! But for the rest, they’re all good.</p><p>PC: And now this brings us to Jurassic World.</p><p>Jurassic World</p><p>Clips from Jurassic World shown</p><p>PC (VO): From the studio who brought you (Posters shown for titles mentioned) Batman Begins, The Ant Bully, Beerfest, The Dark Knight, Ninja Assassin, Inception, Sucker Punch, The Dark Knight Rises, Pacific Rim and Godzilla: Legendary Entertainment, comes one of the best known movies Jurassic Park has ever had, Jurassic World. We’ve been waiting 14 years to see this glory of wonder. I’m hoping they don’t screw it up this time.</p><p>PC: Let’s not waste our time here, let’s review Jurassic World.</p><p>PC (VO): So we open up with an egg being hatched….well, 2 eggs at least and they seem to be raptors. And then</p><p>Raptor foot stomped on the snow</p><p>PC (VO): AHHHHH! It’s a…</p><p>It’s a bird, not a raptor</p><p>PC: God dammit! Don’t scare me like that!</p><p>PC (VO): Karen, played by Judy Greer, gets the boys ready to go to...somewhere.</p><p>Gray: Dane County Airport is 36 minutes away, 60 with traffic.</p><p>Karen: How many minutes to get your little butt in the van?</p><p>PC: 90 minutes. How did that sound?</p><p>Karen: Feed the monster under your bed?</p><p>Gray: Yes.</p><p>PC: Ooo, he has a monster under the bed. Maybe it’s Georgie.</p><p>Georgie from IT shown</p><p>PC: Never mind.</p><p>PC (VO): So they gotten to the airport and she tells them to</p><p>Karen: And remember, something chases you, run.</p><p>PC (VO): That was a compliment. So they gotten to Isla Nublar, they call it the home of Jurassic World instead of Jurassic Park. That’s a beat. And</p><p>Woman holding a sign saying Zach and Gray Mitchell</p><p>PC (VO): Yeah, that’s a bad idea.</p><p>The train gone through the gates</p><p>PC (VO): Welcome to Jurassic World. So they gotten to Jurassic World and now we see Claire, played by Bryce Dallas Howard, who talks about people that doesn’t care for dinosaurs anymore.</p><p>Claire: Our DNA excavators discover new species every year. But consumers want them bigger, louder, more teeth. The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a new frontier. We’ve learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones. So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?</p><p>Man: We want to be thrilled.</p><p>Claire: Don’t we all? (Spins the DNA molecules around on the screen) The Indominus Rex.</p><p>PC (VO): Finally! I was waiting for her to say that! How freakin’ long was that conversation, a minute? She talks about the Indominus Rex.</p><p>Wu: Oh, Indominus wasn’t bred. She was designed.</p><p>PC (VO): Oh, really? And they want to make her bigger than a T-Rex.</p><p>PC: Oh, no! I really hope not!</p><p>PC (VO): Gray and Zach, played by Ty Simpkins and Nick Robinson, got to the Visitor Center where they’re with a talk about the Triceratops all of a sudden.</p><p>Man (VO): The Triceratops can go horn-to-tooth with the apex predators. Literally meaning “three-horned face” in Greek, Triceratops is half as tall as T-Rex...as one-hundred trillion tons of TNT.</p><p>Annoying Orange: Did somebody said TNT? (Laughs)</p><p>PC: Get the fuck out of here, asshole!</p><p>PC (VO): They meet up with Claire, but she doesn’t time to be with them, so she lets Zara, played by Katie McGrath, to babysit them while she has work to do.</p><p>PC: If she knows what she’s doing.</p><p>PC (VO): So, Claire goes to the control room to see that 6 triceratops kids are in the lost and found and 28 are down with heartstroke. Oh my God. I’m hoping the Dino Black Plague doesn’t consist of heartstrokes. And</p><p>Claire: Where did you get that?</p><p>Lowery: Oh, this? I got it on eBay. Yeah, it’s pretty amazing. I got it for $150, but the mint condition one goes for $300.</p><p>PC: That isn’t right. Hey, Ren?</p><p>Ren stopped at the door</p><p>PC: Could I look at your eBay phone for a minute?</p><p>Ren: I guess it doesn’t hurt. (Gives the phone to Critic)</p><p>PC: (Looked up Jurassic Park t-shirt) OH, MY FUCKIN’ GOD! IT IS $300!</p><p>Ren: You may never know what’s expensive and what’s not.</p><p>PC: Yeah, right.</p><p>PC (VO): So she blames Lowery, played by Jake Johnson, for the shirt. So does it mean that you might get sued because of the Jurassic Park shirt. Do you need a Jurassic World shirt to not get sued?</p><p>Claire: Okay, please don’t wear it again.</p><p>PC: Oh, right. I won’t wear it again.</p><p>Claire: Verizon Wireless presents the Indominus Rex.</p><p>Sign for it shown</p><p>PC (VO): Verizon Wireless presents The Indominus Rex. Make sure to have some headphones. Because her roar is one god damned scream.</p><p>PC (VO): So Lowery doesn’t like the fact of the corporation naming the dinosaurs. And Claire gotten on a helicopter to get to the Indominus Rex paddock. And they’ve saw the Indominus Rex. But</p><p>Masrani: It’s white. You never told me it was white.</p><p>Claire: (Uncertainly goes to see the Indominus Rex) Think it will scare the kids?</p><p>Masrani: The kids? This will give the parents nightmares.</p><p>PC: Oh, come on. I have a picture of a white dinosaur. (Pulls up the picture for a white Spinosaurus) See?</p><p>Claire: Is that good?</p><p>Masrani: It’s fantastic.</p><p>The Indominus Rex looks straight at them</p><p>Masrani: Can she see us?</p><p>Claire: They say it can sense thermal radiation. Like snakes.</p><p>Masrani: I thought there were two of them.</p><p>Claire: There was a sibling in case this one didn’t survive infancy.</p><p>Masrani: Where’s the sibling?</p><p>Claire: She ate it.</p><p>PC (VO): So, she’s a cannibal then. Scary. So they decided to bring Owen, played by...CHRIS PRATT!!!</p><p>Picture of Chris Pratt shown with fireworks</p><p>PC (VO): To inspect the paddock. In the raptor cage, Owen trains the raptors for...something.</p><p>Hoskins: I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but, damn, you got them eating out of your palm.</p><p>PC (VO): Then along came Hoskins, played by Vincent D’Onofrio, who thought he has hired assholes for the job, but then he realized he hired the right guys after all. They talk about the field test, I’m guessing the paddock, and he wants Owen to be there. After the talk, the pig escapes, the man tries to get the pig, but instead caught a raptor (FOR CHRIST’S SAKE!!!) and falls into the cage with the raptors.</p><p>Owen: No, hold your fire!</p><p>PC (VO): So Owen goes into the cage to save the guy while distracting the raptors and hopefully the gunners won’t fire them. So Barney got him out of there and Owen gets out of the cage as well.</p><p>Owen: Don’t ever turn your back to the cage.</p><p>Man looked behind him</p><p>Raptor growling at him</p><p>PC (VO): So Gray and Zach gone to see the T-REX!!! But you can barely see it. GOD DAMMIT LEGENDARY!!! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO HIDE THINGS!!? So Karen finds out from Zach that Claire was not there with them and has a talk with her. But</p><p>Claire: Wait, are you crying?</p><p>Karen: This was supposed to be a family weekend, Claire. You haven’t seen the boys in forever. And I know how Zach will treat Gray if they’re by themselves.</p><p>PC: We already saw that happened.</p><p>Claire: Ew! You’re using Mom’s lines now?</p><p>Karen: Oh, my God. I am using Mom’s lines.</p><p>PC: (Shocked) I don’t wanna know where that’s going.</p><p>PC (VO): So Claire gone to Owen to see if he wants to do the paddock test. Not interested. But she insisted on him going anyway.</p><p>Claire: I’ll be in the car. (Walks down to Owen) You might want to change your shirt. They’re very sensitive to smell.</p><p>PC getting attacked by a Pachy</p><p>PC: GET OFF ME YOU BUTT-HEADED BITCH!!!</p><p>The Pachy growled</p><p>PC (VO): So Gray and Zach gets to see the Mosasaurus and gone under to see the tank of the the dinosaur, while back in the Indominus cage, Owen and Claire talks a little more.</p><p>Claire: The Indominus Rex makes us relevent again.</p><p>Owen: (Chuckling) The Indominus Rex?</p><p>Claire: We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a four-year-old try to say “Archaeornithomimus”.</p><p>PC: Literally that would be scary to say.</p><p>PC (VO): So they gone into the paddock and tries to find the Indominus Rex after assuming that the thing is not in there.</p><p>Owen: Is there a downstairs? Maybe it’s in the rec room.</p><p>PC hears roaring downstairs, gotten out of his chair, gone downstairs and opened the door</p><p>PC: (Wide-Eyed) OH MY GOD!!! MY REC ROOM!!!</p><p>The Indominus Rex looks at PC and roared</p><p>Little Dippy (VO): What the hell was that?</p><p>PC (VO): After finding the scratch marks, Claire goes to a rescue mission while Owen and the ACU goes inside the cage to investigate. But</p><p>Lowery (VO): Wait, what the hell?</p><p>Lowery: It’s in the cage.</p><p>Claire: No, that’s impossible. I was just there.</p><p>Lowery: Claire, I’m telling you, she’s in the cage.</p><p>Clip from Winnie the Pooh shown</p><p>Piglet: Oh, d-d-d-dear!</p><p>Clips from Jurassic World shown</p><p>PC (VO): So now they face off with the Indominus Rex and tries to escape. So Owen got under the car and...OH FOR CHRIST’S SAKE!!! The ACU is in front of the car sitting down? BULLSHIT!!! That’s one way to die! And Owen covered himself in car oil. Isn’t that genius? So after the Indominus escaped from the paddock, they send the ACUs to get it back, while in the raptor cage,</p><p>Hoskins: When I was your age, I rescued a wolf pup.</p><p>Blue growling</p><p>Hoskins: It was, like, two months old. It could barely walk. It used to sleep by my bed. Watch over me. My wife, she came at me with a steak knife. It took a chunk of her arm.</p><p>Barry: Did you put him down?</p><p>Hoskins: Hell, no. We had an unshakeable bond, you know? Just like you and...What’s his name?</p><p>PC: Okay. Conversation’s over. My sister came at me with a steak knife. I got her, though.</p><p>PC’s sister thrown the knife at PC, he dodged, grabbed the knife and thrown it at her arm</p><p>PC’s Sister: YOU BITCH!!! YOU CUT MY ARM OFF!!!</p><p>PC (VO): After hearing about the Indominus escaping, the ACUs go and hunts down the Indominus, after the talk of the divorce with Gray and Zach, Owen gone in and sees what’s going on. But the hunt did not go well.</p><p>Owen: That’s her tracking implant. She clawed it out.</p><p>PC: (Wide-eyed) How can she do that?</p><p>Claire: How would it know to do that?</p><p>Owen: She remembered where they put it in.</p><p>PC: (Wide-eyed) How the hell can she do that?!!</p><p>PC (VO): And then</p><p>Indominus Rex uncamouflages</p><p>Clip from Super Capers shown</p><p>Groober Man: Ah, crud.</p><p>Clips from Jurassic World shown</p><p>Hamada: It can camouflage!</p><p>PC (VO): (Voicing Hamada) RUN!!! (Normal Voice) So the Indominus goes on attacking the guards until they’re all dead.</p><p>Owen: Evacuate the island.</p><p>Claire: We’d never reopened.</p><p>Owen: You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is.</p><p>PC: (Shocked) Okay. So she doesn’t know what she is. Can’t blame ya there.</p><p>Owen: She will kill everything that moves.</p><p>PC: Okay. So we know that she can kill anything that moves. Including a leaf.</p><p>Picture of a leaf shown</p><p>Leaf: Hi. I’m a leaf.</p><p>Indominus Rex eaten the leaf</p><p>Leaf screams</p><p>Clips from Jurassic World shown</p><p>Owen: That thing out there, that’s no dinosaur.</p><p>PC (VO): He’s damned right on that! So some people goes into the Phase One assembly, I’m assuming, and Dr. Wu, played by BD Wong, and Masrani, played vy Irrfan Khan, talks about the Indominus Rex. That thing ain’t dinosaur at all.</p><p>Dr. Wu: Nothing in Jurassic World is natural.</p><p>PC (VO): So Masrani tells Wu to shut down the experiments but refuses to, and then we’re back to the Gyrosphere and have a nice talk about it.</p><p>Jimmy: Hello, I’m Jimmy Fallon. Welcome aboard the Gyrosphere, an amazing machine made possible by science. Your safety is our main concern. Whic is why you’re behind our invisible barrier system, which protects you from things like Dilophosaurus venom. (Swings his stick and accidentally breaks the tube, spilling out Dilophosaurus venom on him) One drop of this can paralyze you, so watch out. Is this real? It is? (Passes out)</p><p>PC: Man! (Sighs) At least don’t be stupid once in your life!</p><p>PC (VO): They’ve heard from the woman about the attractions closing, but Zach moves on more with Gray, to Gray’s concern. Claire calls and it didn’t work. And founds Owen and tries to get to him. While Gray and Zach</p><p>Zach: I’m just worried you’re not getting the full Jurassic World experience.</p><p>PC (VO): Jurassic World experience my ass! So they go into the Restricted Area while Claire found Owen.</p><p>Claire: I need you. I need your help.</p><p>Owen: Okay.</p><p>Claire: My nephews, they’re out in the Valley. Please, if anything happens to them…</p><p>Owen grabs Claire and walks a little</p><p>Owen: How old?</p><p>Claire: The older one, he’s high school age. The younger one, he’s...He’s a few years…</p><p>Owen: You don’t know how old your nephews are?</p><p>PC (VO): Oh, wow. This will take a while. While Gray, not willingly, and Zach go exploring the restricted area.</p><p>Gray: They’ll shave our heads, and we’re gonna have to make root beer in the toilet.</p><p>PC (VO): Wow. I can see Little Dippy doing that.</p><p>Little Dippy: Hey, there. You want some root beer from the toilet? Well, (Grabs the bottle and puts it down on the counter) I got some. Cost 50 cents.</p><p>PC (VO): The Indominus Rex came from behind the Gyrosphere while the Ankylosaruses are in front. The Gyropshere rolls and the Ankylosaurus beaten it up and now it’s broken, leaving them to watch the Ankylosaurus die.</p><p>The Indominus Rex turns the Ankylosaurus over on her back and aten her</p><p>PC (VO): Claire calls while phone is on the top of the Gyrosphere and they’re upside down. The Indominus Rex destroys the Gyrosphere, though.</p><p>The Indominus Rex puts her claw through the Gyrosphere</p><p>PC (VO): Man, that scientist lied to us.</p><p>Cooler: (As Jimmy Fallon) This Gyrosphere is not meant for the Indominus Rex. So get the hell out of there.</p><p>PC (VO): So Gray and Zach escaped and jumped to the water when the water and the Rex surrounds them.</p><p>PC: So if you’ll excuse me I’ll be right back after the commercials.</p><p>Plushy Critic</p><p>Cooler: (As Jimmy Fallon) Hello, if you’re aboard the Gyrosphere or not, welcome aboard the Gyrosphere, an amazing machine built possible by science. Your safety is our main concern. So we’ve made an invisible barrier so the dinosaurs can’t see you. Including a Dilophosaurus using it’s venom. It’ll protect you from that. (Swung his stick around and the tubes explodes) One drop of this will paralyze you. So watch out! (Passes out)</p><p>Clip roll</p><p>Cooler: It is made out of complete glass so it won’t be effected by a .50 caliber bullet. (Shoots the glass and made the whole lab experiments break and drop to the ground, sounding the alarm) Oh, shit! (Ran)</p><p>Ryan the Policeman ran towards Cooler</p><p>Cooler: NO, I DID NOT DID ANYTHING!!! (Smacked off-camera) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!</p><p>Clip roll</p><p>Cooler: The Gyropshere moves like this. (Turns his sticks, but the sticks drop to the counter) See. (Looks up at the camera)</p><p>Kirika: (Looks up from the camera) You’re just nuts. (Walks away from the camera)</p><p>Cooler: (Confused) What did I done?</p><p>Plushy Critic</p><p>Clips from Jurassic World shown</p><p>PC (VO): Owen and Claire finds a wounded...Brontosaurus? Brachiosaurus? One of those 2, on the ground. And comes to find that those more of those wounded long-necks.</p><p>Owen: It didn’t eat them. It’s killing for sport.</p><p>PC (VO): Like the Predator.</p><p>Clip from Predator 2 shown</p><p>Predator: Want some candy?</p><p>Clips from Jurassic World shown</p><p>PC (VO): iNGen soldiers came unannounced, though. And Owen and Claire found the Gyrosphere.</p><p>Jimmy (VO): Welcome to the Gyrosphere, an amazing machine made possible by science. Hey, there. Your safety is our main concern. Now just relax and enjoy the ride.</p><p>PC (VO): Well, you made the ride visible by a Rex. They’ve found that Gray and Zach has escaped the Gyrosphere and jumped into the waterfall.</p><p>Owen: It’s just like taking a stroll through the woods. 65 million years ago.</p><p>PC (VO): So they go to find the nephews, 65 million years ago, and the nephews come across a building that seems similar to the Jurassic Park Visitor Center. Harsh. So they used a chicken drum stick bone as a torch to see what’s in the dark places of the visitor center. They found the Jurassic Park Jeep, though.</p><p>Gray: 1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara, Sand Beige.</p><p>PC: Still it’s a Jurassic Park Jeep!</p><p>Lowery (VO): Every time this thing kills, it moves further south. It’s headed right for the park.</p><p>PC (VO): So the Rex is going to the park and Hoskins of iNGen came by to inform them that the raptors will hunt down the Rex. That might mean Owen’s raptors. But plan failed and Masrani goes to hunt down the Rex himself.</p><p>Vivian: You’re sure there’s nobody else who can fly a helicopter?</p><p>Masrani: We don’t need anyone else.</p><p>PC (VO): You might. It’s just like Ash Ketchum in Pokemon every freakin’ time now.</p><p>PC: That’s what pisses me off about the Pokemon series. They always have to use FUCKING ASH KETCHUM!!! They should just switch the guy!</p><p>PC (VO): So the nephews fixes up the van.</p><p>Zach: All right. Turn it over.</p><p>Gray starts the engine</p><p>Zach (VO): Whoo!</p><p>Gray: It works!</p><p>PC (VO): So they drived out of the center and Owen and Claire did not know how they managed to start a car. Until the Indominus attacks!</p><p>The Indominus Rex attacks the roof of the building</p><p>PC (VO): They escaped from the Rex and the Rex is after the plane.</p><p>Lowery: ACU is airborne.</p><p>PC (VO): They’re now headed to the Aviary as the Indominus attacks the pterosaurs.</p><p>Hoskins: Looks like the fox got in the henhouse.</p><p>PC (VO): She sends the pterosaurs flying out of the Aviary, Masrani’s down. I KNEW THAT’S GONNA HAPPEN!!! So the nephews and the pterosaurs goes to the park.</p><p>ACU Guard: That’s a first.</p><p>PC (VO): So the pterosaurs attacks the park and the guests tries to escape. Along with Zara and the nephews.</p><p>Zara: Don’t just stand there!</p><p>PC (VO): Zara gotten grabbed by a pterosaur and the Jaws dinosaur aten them up.</p><p>The Mosasaurus eaten Zara and the pterosaur</p><p>PC (VO): Claire and Owen found Zach and Gray and now</p><p>Man: Hey! You guys can’t just be walking up in…</p><p>PC (VO): Hoskins has the whole iNGen team in the control center and now his plans will be…</p><p>Lowery: The board assigned emergency ops to iNGen’s private security division. This guy Hoskins is in charge. And he has this insane plan to use the raptors to hun the Indominus.</p><p>Claire: What do you mean “use the raptors”?</p><p>Owen: Son of a bitch!</p><p>PC (VO): Yep. No doubt about it. He’s still on that plan. While the people in the park gets attacked by another pterosaur. So now at night the team gets ready to send out the raptors.</p><p>Hoskins: Hey! Right here. (Chuckles) Right here.</p><p>Barry (VO): She looks at what she wants.</p><p>Barry: Usually what she wants to eat.</p><p>PC (VO): (Voicing Blue) Yeah, you. Like I’ll eat you first.</p><p>PC: Man, that guy’s a bitch.</p><p>PC (VO): So Owen and gang arrived to the raptor cage to see what the bitch Hoskins has done. But now, since Owen’s interested in this mission now, since Hoskins told him sincerely about the mission, he agrees for the raptors to hunt down the Indominus.</p><p>Owen: We got one good target, gentlemen. Do not shoot my Raptors.</p><p>PC: Yeah. Or I’ll sue you for it.</p><p>PC (VO): So Owen gets the raptors ready, while Claire puts Gray and Zach in the back of an emergency vehicle.</p><p>Claire: Put your seatbelts on.</p><p>Gray and Zach trying to find seatbelts</p><p>Claire: Okay, so just...Hold hands.</p><p>PC: You’re crazy, right? Why the hell hold hands?!!</p><p>PC (VO): So they gone to hunt down the Indominus. But the bad news is</p><p>Owen: I know why they wouldn’t tell us what it’s made of.</p><p>Barry: Why?</p><p>Owen: That thing’s part Raptor.</p><p>PC: Well, that’s a first.</p><p>PC (VO): So the raptors has a new alpha: The Indominus Rex, and Hoskins’s plan is a let-down. So now we got the hunters hunting down the raptors, but the raptors killed some of the men and some people evacuated, leaving Barry and Owen behind. Dick move. And now</p><p>A bloody hand stomps on the vehicle window, Claire screaming</p><p>PC (VO): (Immortal voice) I am the Evil Dead! (Normal voice) And</p><p>Man: They’re coming!</p><p>The raptor got in the vehicle and eaten the man</p><p>PC: You’re in a fuckin’ emergency vehicle! WHY PEOPLE GETTING KILLED IN THERE?!!!</p><p>PC (VO): So Claire turns on the vehicle and now is being chased by the raptors. They stopped them and Owen joins in for the ride. And for Hoskins, he’s mad.</p><p>Hoskins: Change of plans. Mission took a jog to the left. I’m taking everything off-site.</p><p>Wu: The embryos are safe here.</p><p>Wu (VO): They can live up to eight weeks on the generators.</p><p>Hoskins: No, no. You listen. The park’s gonna be Chapter 11 by morning.</p><p>Hoskins (VO): Okay? Our little side project’s about to get a shot in the arm.</p><p>PC (VO): Owen, Claire, Gray and Zach goes to the Control Room to see that the place is empty, and Hoskins reveals his evil plans.</p><p>Gray: That’s not a real dinosaur.</p><p>Hoskins: No, it ain’t, kid. But somebody’s gotta make sure that this company has a future. Imagine, that one, a fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we’ve ever seen. You see...Millions of years of evolution, what did we learn? Nature is the gift that just…</p><p>Raptor growling</p><p>Hoskins: Oh, shit!</p><p>PC (VO): (Voicing Raptor) I’m back to eat you up! (Normal voice) So Hoskins is killed by the raptor, they gotten out of the Visitor Center and now face to face with the raptors. But Owen got the raptors to trust him, to the Indominus’s disbelief, and they attack the Indominus. But the raptors aren’t enough and so</p><p>Claire: I need you to open Paddock 9.</p><p>Lowery: Paddock 9?</p><p>PC (VO): (Deep voice) The doors are slowly opening.</p><p>PC: It could be...</p><p>PC (VO): (Deep voice) Something’s coming.</p><p>PC: Is it?</p><p>PC (VO): (Deep voice) Something awesome is about to be unleashed.</p><p>PC: OH, MY GOD!!! IS IT?!!!</p><p>Singer: I’m the motherfuckin’ T-Rex! I’m the motherfuckin’ T-Rex!</p><p>PC: YES!!! IT’S THE MOTHERFUCKIN’ T-REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!!!</p><p>PC (VO): So Claire throws the torch at the FuckYouSaurus Rex and the T-Rex is like, “Fuck you, bitch! I’m the motherfuckin’ T-Rex!”</p><p>Singer: I’m the motherfuckin’ T-Rex! I’m the motherfuckin’ T-Rex!</p><p>T-Rex roared</p><p>PC: This is it, folks!</p><p>PC (VO): The greatest battle in the history of dinosaurs has begun!</p><p>PC: You know what? We have to do this right! (Turns on a channel)</p><p>DJ: Uh, hello.</p><p>PC: Hey, DJ, I need your help.</p><p>DJ: Sure. What can I help you with?</p><p>PC: You have a very cool voice and all, so can you narrate this scene?</p><p>DJ: You meaning the motherfuckin’ T-Rex scene?</p><p>PC: Mm-hmm.</p><p>DJ: Done!</p><p>DJ (VO): The motherfuckin’ T-Rex tookin a bite out of the Shitasaurus Rex. But the Shitasaurus Rex strike back. Clawing the motherfuckin’ T-Rex in the neck. Then she bitten him in the neck. Just when things are about to get ugly, the dinky raptor came and clawed the son of a bitch in the neck. The motherfuckin’ T-Rex got up and said, (Voicing Optimus Prime) “You cannot defeat such awesomeness!”</p><p>PC: Hold on. Wait a minute. There’s voice actors in this movie. There’s only just actors. And besides, isn’t the T-Rex a female.</p><p>DJ: Forget about feminsm, dammit! You need something cool. Not a female dinosaur every time!</p><p>PC: (Defeated) Okay.</p><p>DJ (VO): (Voicing Optimus Prime) “You cannot defeat such awesomeness! My kickassery cannot be contained!” The motherfuckin’ T-Rex tookin a bite out of the Shitasaurus Rex. And that cool Jaws Dinosaur you saw earlier tookin a bite out of that bastard! The T-Rex and the Raptor, became friends, and will fight again. There were some human interactions. But who cares! The T-Rex gotten up to the tallest building, gives out one last roar, turns to the camera and says, (Voicing Optimus Prime) “I’m a motherfuckin’ T-Rex!”</p><p>T-Rex turns to the sky and roared</p><p>PC: She did not turn to the camera and then did another roar.</p><p>DJ: Still, you need something cool. Anyway, see ya.</p><p>PC: See ya. And that was Jurassic World. How do I think of it? It’s a pretty good movie.</p><p>PC (VO): I mean, ever since Jurassic Park 3, Jurassic World has made a veyr okay comeback. This is one of the most interesting movies there ever is. So Jurassic World was not a let-down. They finally did something right just for once, and I’m hoping they’ll continue to do so with the next movies they’ll plan to make.</p><p>PC: I’m the Plushy Critic. I remember it, so you don’t have to. (Gotten out of his chair)</p><p>In the science lab</p><p>Cooler: I’m just a horrible scientist. I really am.</p><p>One of the shelves collapsed and the glass has broken, sounding alarm</p><p>Ryan the Policeman grabbed Cooler</p><p>Cooler: Wait, no! Even if I’m a bad scientist, doesn’t mean you should arrest me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Kirika: (Looks up from the camera) Too bad. (Turns off the screen)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>